The following method is known for joining an adhesive tape successively to a front face of a workpiece. For instance, an adhesive tape with a separator is guided to hand-held joining apparatus, and an adhesive face thereof is exposed while the separator is separated. Then, the apparatus is moved while the adhesive face is pressed against a given joining face. Accordingly, the adhesive tape is successively joined to the workpiece (see Patent Literature 1.)
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-35724